RMS Demigods
by The Kyoudai Writers
Summary: They parted ways, but are soon reunited. He doesn't remember any thing about her, and she doesn't remember him either. She has a fiancée, a wonderful job and friends. He lives in his mom's apartment with his friends. They reunite in the next disaster. RMS
1. Chapter 1

**Sugoi: Here's Ookami's idea! **

**Ookami: We don't own anything! Yes, this was my idea, and I shall take the credit!**

**Sugoi: NO! Credits will not be put in this story!**

**Ookami: I wrote the first chapter! And Why not!**

**Sugoi: Read the chapter as we continue fighting!**

**Summary: Nico won his friends (Travis, Skylar, and Percy) and himself cruise ship tickets for the R.M.S Athens! That means regular old demigods go on a luxury cruise, but they aren't the only four demigods a board. Annabeth; a famous architect, Silena and Alexis; Two Famous run way models, Katie; famous plant scientist, and Thalia; famous archer. These five best friends get together and hang out on a cruise ship and get to re meet again, but they soon encounter our favorite male demigods. One problem, the guys don't remember the girls! and Vice Versa! Love Blooms, but what happens when they don't know each other and think that they are hanging out with mortals and hide their true identity. Monsters are on board and the guys fight them while stalling the girls and vice versa. This is truly troublesome, but uh oh! The Ship was attacked by a monster and is now sinking! What can the gang do! Like The Titanic, but with a Percy Jackson twist.**

**(Percy's POV) Story takes place two years after the Titans War and just like The Lost Hero, Percy lost a important memory to him. He doesn't remember Annabeth. Vice Versa.**

* * *

I was looking out my window from my apartment building. My life was always boring even during the Titan War. Yea I was close to a Athena daughter, but I can't seem to remember her name. It was two years since and due to my ADHD I can't remember her name, crazy right? Oh I forgot to introduce myself I might be talking to a stranger.

My name is Perseus Jackson. Percy for short if you want to call me that since Perseus was a famous Greek hero and many will just stare at me dumbfounded like I'm some weirdo. Well maybe that is not the case, but I do get weird looks because I Have ADHD and dyslexia which I need. Why do you think I need those weird disorders? Well because I'm a demigod. If you're staring at the screen dumbfounded pondering about something like 'You can't be a demigod!' or 'Pfft what a liar' then you don't know what I've went through. Greek Mythology is true and for those non believers you probably are mortal with NO special eye sight. If you are a believer and wondering whose my godly parent is then I'll tell you, Poseidon is my father. Yes, The God of Seas and Earthquake and one of the Big Three is my father. I'm a really special demigod, but there are other special demigods.

"Kelp for Brain! The Double H morons are fighting!" spoke of the devil. I turned to face my older cousin and best friend besides Grover. Skylar Grace.

That is Skylar Grace. He is my cousin and best friend since birth! Our fathers had arguments, but we hung out ever since not even caring that might happen to us or if we brought shame to our fathers. Skylar also has ADHD and dyslexia which I haven't explained yet. ADHD keeps our minds focus in battle, but outside battle it keeps us well not stable and makes us move around or squirm a lot. We have dyslexia because our brains function so we can only read Greek not English. Oh right back to Skylar enough explaining. Skylar is closer to the gods then any of us and is even Zeus's (his father) lieutenant. Yes, Skylar Grace is the Son of Zeus, God of Lightning and King of the Gods. Even though Zeus is all powerful and strict, Skylar isn't. He is a laid back and lazy type of guy, but when his friends need him, he goes from all lazy to serious and ready for combat Skylar. If you need anyone to be your go to guy Skylar is the guy!

"Cheater! Skylar didn't you see that! This village fool cheated!" The youngest of us four shouted and my youngest cousin.

I chuckled and turned form my lazy cousin to the youngest and gambler cousin. Nico Di Angelo, the coldest, shortest, but wiser in gambling, cousin. He is also my best friend since birth, but not as close as Skylar. Nico is more close to Travis Stoll, the one sitting across him playing Poker and with a grin of a prankster plastered on his face. They both earned the reputation Double H morons since their father starts with H. Oh I forgot to mention! Nico is the Son of Hades, God of the Underworld and Death. Nico gained his father's scowl if he loses at gambling and the cold touch from his cold fingers is also a note that he is Hades son. As for us Nico also has ADHD and dyslexia, but he still tries to read gambling tip books or casino places every time we go to a place like Malibu, New York (where we are residing right now) even Las Vegas, but stinks for Nico since he wasn't old enough. At night Nico sneaks out to go gambling with locals, but is always caught by Skylar since they both crash in the living room of my mom's apartment.

"I did not! Stop accusing of such Skelo Boy!" The trickster of the group chuckled/yelled.

The last, but not least Travis Stoll. He has a younger brother Connor Stoll, but he is currently at Camp; a special camp for us demigods. Travis is the Son of Hermes, God of Thieves and Messengers. He has this grin that makes you keep a hand on your pocket just for safe keeping and he loves playing pranks on us with Nico. I've known Travis since birth also because he would always come steal something like a stuff bear toy from me, but Skylar being the older one stopped him. We started talking and the next thing I know it, Nico and Travis started playing pranks on Skylar and me. Just like the three of us, he has ADHD and dyslexia. We have a very tight bond that we call each other brothers so if you mess with one of us then you will probably get your ass whooped.

I chuckled as I watched everything go on; _At least this part of my life is not boring. I can always count on my brothers to always cheer me up._

"Hey! No more gambling Nico, you know a boy your age shouldn't be gambling," I spoke acting like a father scolding at his son. "You might get arrested or such." I continued and looked at Nico straight in the eyes before bursting into laughter the others followed after.

"Perce! You're killing me!" Skylar yelled from the couch holding his side laughing his head off. I just looked up and managed a smile through my laughter.

"That was a good one Percy!" Travis and Nico managed to laugh out and I finally got a hold of my laughter and went to go get a glass of water. Water calms me down which isn't normal for mortals, but is normal for Sons of Poseidon.

"Hey we ran out of my favorite food, apples!" Nico shouted grabbing his wallet and heading out the door before any of us could of spoken. We all just stared at the widely opened door before Travis broke the silence.

"Who is up for pranking Nico?" Travis asked having his mischievous and playful grin plastered on his face. That grin he is famous for all over New York.

Skylar and me raised our hands grinning also. If its with these two then I'm always in. Travis is the master of pranks and I don't mess with him unless I want my stuff to be found in the ocean floor.

"Alright! I need several transparent tapes, Nico's favorite object, toy car-" The list continued as if Travis is making a Tom & Jerry trap.

Several hours later we continued to wait and wait for Nico to return, but to no avail. Travis was the first to snooze and just like Travis always say _"The First to Snooze is always The First to have a mustache." _Travis's mischievous, smooth, playful voice rang in my head replaying the moment he said that. Skylar remembering the words also was using a washable black marker we always keep for that sacred rule to draw a mustache on Travis's face.

Another three hours passed and Skylar was the next to pass out. I didn't draw a mustache on him because he is stronger than me and he is my best friend. So it was around twelve o' clock when Nico came through the window with a huge grin on his face.

"Raise and shine!" Nico shouted with a joyful sound in his voice for once in his entire life.

Travis and Skylar woke up form their slumber and Skylar started laughing at Travis's face when he saw the painted mustache. Travis pretended to strangle Skylar and Skylar just laughed more. I couldn't help, but chuckle at the scene before whistling to catch their attention. Once caught I gestured towards Nico.

"Thank you Percy," I spoke before looking stern, but joyful. "I went gambling with the locals-" He was cut off when we all groaned before continuing. "and as usual I won, but some moron gambled four tickets on the R.M.S Athens; the one that was just built." Nico said full of joy and excitement in his eyes.

My eyes were wide and I know a grin was on my face. "Yahoo!" I shouted jumping with joy.

Skylar and Travis were high fiving each other and congratulating/thanking Nico for earning them a cruise ship on what is called the finest and unsinkable ship out there.

_Finally! Something exciting in my life! The excitement finally came back!_ I thought with joy and just continued to jump around until shouting came from our neighbors and we all shut up, but the grins never left even when we fell asleep.

* * *

**Ookami: How was it? Horrible? Good? Perfect? Should we continue? Look at our profile and 'Like' our facebook page **

**Sugoi: I went to bed early so Ookami continued it**

**Ookami: Please review and I know its some what like the Titanic**

**Review Please and You will get a shout out,**

**-Sugoi and Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugoi: I wrote this chapter the best I could under Ookami's poor explanation of this whole plot. It took Ookami a couple of times to explain to me the idea. I'm pretty slow and obtuse like that. Other than the fact I kept getting distracted…**

**Ookami: DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TO EXPLAIN THIS WHOLE IDEA TO THIS PERSON? IT TOOK ME LIKE AN HOUR! NOT KIDDING! KEPT ASKING THE WEIRDEST QUESTIONS!**

**Sugoi: NOT MY FAULT I KEPT GETTING DISTRACT- oh, a cookie! **

**Ookami:-smacks palm on forehead- We don't own a single thing, except Sugoi owns Alexis Hart in this chapter.**

**Sugoi: I'm one step closer to being a demigod!**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I was sitting in my office working on the final touches on Olympus, when I started to remember the glory days of when I was going to camp. Ha, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase. Athena, my mother, is the Goddess of Wisdom. I know what you're thinking 'Greek Mythology isn't real!' and if so then stop reading cause you really are a moron. I'm a demigod, yes a **DEMIGOD**. Which means I have ADHD and dyslexia, some disorder us demigods have. I'm a famous architect here in New York, Manhattan. I became an architect after the Titan War and when I left Camp with a boy that I forget. I don't remember him or his name, which is probably just because of my ADHD.

As I was sketching the finishing touches of Olympus, one of my best friends for life, Thalia Grace walked in my office with her bow and quiver of arrows. "Hey Wise Girl," she greeted as she sat down on one of the chairs. Thalia Grace is another demigod, but a special one. She is a daughter of the Big Three, Zeus. Zeus is the Gods of Lightning and Gods. Not only is she a daughter of Zeus, but a lieutenant of the Goddess of The Hunt, Artemis. She is a skilled archer, but she has time for friends. Like every other demigods she has ADHD and dyslexia, and a strange phobia for Zeus children. She has a fear of heights, which I find weird for a Zeus child because Zeus is sky and all that.

She sat down on a chair in front of me eating the candy on my desk. I suppose Thalia has a sweet tooth and every time she stops by my office she eats most of my candy, what a sugar lover.

"Hi Thalia, can you please stop eating all the candy on my desk?" I asked sweetly and she just grabbed a bunch and put it in her pocket. I couldn't help but laugh.

I went back to work as Thalia was reading from a weird magazine, when I heard someone say, "Hello Ms. Chase!" I looked up from my sketch, and saw Katie Gardner, walk in still wearing her lab coat. Katie is also another one of my best friends forever, no joke. She's a daughter of Demeter, goddess of Harvest. She stopped going to camp a year after the Titan War and studied to be a plant biologist, because her mom was Demeter and such, it felt logical. Now she's a successful plant biologist, and comes in my office when she has free time, which apparently she has of now. Katie got her constant bossy personality from her mother, but other than that, she's fun and strangely nice, once you're on her good side, but on her bad side then shes like her mother. Katie being a Demeter's child inherited her mother's black, soft, and long hair and her warm and gentle chocolate brown eyes. She sat down next to Thalia and grabbed more of my candy.

"Yeah, of course you guys can eat my candy!" I said sarcastically. They laughed, and then Katie started to read this weird plant science magazine.

I started to focus on my sketch when I heard the doors burst open, and I heard giggling and smelled designer perfume. "Oh no," Thalia, Katie, and I whispered in unison. Alexis and Silena walked in arm-in-arm, sipping on weird colored smoothies.

"Hey Annabeth!" Alexis greeted, as she sat down on the couch. Alexis Hart was another one of my many best friends for life. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Alexis was beautiful alright. She had caramel hair and blue eyes, and now she works as a famous runway model. I love them and all, but sometimes, they overwhelm me with their personalities and what not. Alexis wasn't one of those snobby kids, she was actually kind. She used to be a great fighter, and now she just carries a dagger around, but other than that, she's focused on modeling. She also had a toxic smile whenever she thinks of something mischievous, and most of the time Thalia likes to work with her on that.

"Hi Alexis," I greeted, trying to focus on my sketch.

"Hey Annie!" Silena waved, as she sat down next to her sibling. Sitting next to Alexis, is her half-sister, Silena Beauregard. She was also a daughter of Aphrodite, but she was older. She had brown hair and blue eyes and now she worked with Alexis as a famous runway model. She's really close to Alexis, and they do everything together. Silena was another one of the rare kind Aphrodite kids, and sometimes she was just as devious as Alexis. She was really sweet, and she's also not one of those anorexic models, and she didn't need heavy makeup. Alexis and Silena rarely wore makeup, but they always looked amazing. They made a bunch of money and now they were living in a penthouse. Well, if you're a daughter of Aphrodite, this happens.

"Hi Silena," I greeted, as I was sketching. They were just sitting on the couch, until Silena gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What's wrong now?" I heard Thalia, but I just glared at her.

"I just remembered something!" she said, and she was looking crazily through her purse.

"What are you looking for?" Katie asked, not lifting her head from her magazine.

"Well, Silena and I decided to buy all of us tickets for a cruise on the RMS Athens!" Alexis screamed excitedly as she started to help Silena look for it.

"WHAT?" Thalia, Katie, and I asked in disbelief.

"Alexis just said that we bought-"Silena started to repeat, but she stopped when she held up 5 tickets.

"Oh my gods!"I squealed, and I ran out of my chair and gave all of them a hug. Once we all settled down, we sat around the couch, and started to talk excitedly about the cruise. _Finally, I get a break!_

**

* * *

Sugoi: I'm usually not like Ookami, but I don't think I did a good job, because I don't understand this story very well yet. **

**Ookami: Well, it's true. My work is kinda crappy…**

**Sugoi: SHUT UP, YOU'RE DOING FINE!**

**Ookami: Well, I'm telling the truth,**

**Sugoi: REVIEW! And about the story, can you explain it to me one more time?**

**Ookami: ALRIGHT! BUT THIS TIME, don't get distracted!**

**Sugoi: FINE, I WON'T GET DIS- OH! Cake! **

**Ookami: -smacks forehead with palm- **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ookami: Ahh..What a day...Almost got my Ipod..going to get it tomorrow..My baby sister is sick..and Sugoi was barking a-**

**Sugoi: SHUT UP AND WRITE! AND STOP TELLING LIES!**

**Ookami: Fine Fine, but I'm doing Chapter 4 also for this series cool? And maybe Chapter 5 I've got ideas :D**

**Sugoi: Whatever you have to tell me Chapter 6 then**

**Ookami: I will, if you do the disclaimer**

**Sugoi: We DON'T own anything except Skylar Grace and Alexis Hart.**

Percy's POV

We were all packing for the cruise ship that leaves at twelve o' clock sharp and its eleven fifty. "HOLY HADES! HURRY UP!" I shouted realizing the time. I jumped the stair case with my duffel bag on my shoulder and landing on my fight before running tot he door.

Skylar and Nico were waiting beside the door and it was wide open. When I was racing there Travis followed behind and we started running downstairs of my apartment building running the best we can. "Come on! We didn't spend all those summer training for nothing!" I heard Skylar spoke and he started running faster. I grunted and imagined Medusa or The Hydra chasing me.

"Travis! Nico! imagine a monster chasing you! A powerful one in fact!" I shouted giving them the advice and I was running faster almost catching up to Skylar with the morons close behind.

We reached the dock with three minutes to spare. I climbed up the railing onto the boat first, but when I turned around to greet my friends I saw Skylar stopping right at the entrance to the railing his eyes wide. "Skylar come on!" I heard Nico shout trying to comfort our older cousin.

"Don't worry Skylar, Percy is aboard and Lord Poseidon won't hurt you cause of it." Travis reassured Skylar who was starting to climb aboard slowly with each step. Nico and Travis were patting him on the shoulder to comfort him before reaching the top. I rolled my eyes and grinned. _Interesting on How Skylar is afraid of my dad,_

"We're all going to die," I kept hearing Skylar mutter to himself when we were walking to our assigned cabin.

"Nico, Travis after we put Skylar in our cabin lets go to the deck before we leave the dock," I asked patting Skylar on the shoulder trying to calm him down and trying to make him stop muttering to himself.

"Sure thing," They both agreed until a girl with black, long, silky hair and warm brown eyes with a girl with brown, long, silky and a deep blue shade colored eyes pass by catching both Travis and Skylar's attention.

"Buutttttt Kattiieeeee!" The girl with blue eyes whined to the other girl. They seemed to be the same age, but one seemed more responsible.

"No Silena," The responsible one spoke and I'm guessing she was Katie. She stopped to talk to the one called Silena and before I knew it Skylar and Travis stopped to listen, but I knew they wanted to check them out. "You can not flirt with male passenger just remember what happened last time you did." Katie scolded at Silena before continuing to walk leaving a wide eyed Silena behind before she started to walk after Katie.

"Love at first sight." Travis sighed out having this dreamy look on his face. He was staring out of no where.

"Blue eyes just cast a love spell on just like Aphrodite," Skylar spoke leaning agianst the wall holding his heart until Nico tripped him and he fell on his butt. "I'm up! Wait, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Skylar snapped out of his love confusion and went back to his terrified state. I pushed him into our cabin and tossed him his bag and closed the door to stop the death muttering I get enough from Nico.

"Alrighty then, to the deck!" I shouted and we all marched to the deck grinning and laughing.

When we got up to the deck and leaned against the railing watching everyone below on dock waving us goodbye. I kinda felt bad leaving Skylar in our cabin, but he was getting annoying.

"Hey Perce look," I heard Nico whisper to me. He pointed to the right and I turned my head to catch a glimpse on blonde curly locks. _That looks really familiar._ I thought to myself.

I started to walk there until I saw a man taller and with blonde hair wrap his arms around the girl with the blonde curly locks. "Luke! Don't sneak up on me!" The girl squealed and kissed the man on the cheek smiling. _Fake squeal, Fake Kiss, Fake smile. What is this girl playing?_ I let it slide and dragged my friends to the bow of the boat when we left the dock and the wind was blowing fast.

"Oh man! Nico go run and get Skylar! He loves the wind!" I shouted and let the salty air blow into my face. I smelled the air being relaxed by the ocean smell. I looked over at Travis to see him grinning at the wind. His Dad is fast so the wind always blows in his hair.

"Hey Travis check this out," I nudged him an stood on the railing with my arms up. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" I shouted and started laughing jumping down and looked over into the water.

"That was hilarious Perce," Travis laughed and he looked into the water also.

Nico and Skylar came running down, but I could sense every step Skylar took he wanted to run back. "I'm calm now," He lied and looked at the bow. He walked there and felt the wind in his hair and face. His tensed body relaxed and leaned against the railing. "Finally a break, no monsters and nothing to worry about." Skylar let out a sigh.

"Yea I know what you mean Skylar actually wait I don't even know what you do in Olympus." I joked and punched him on the shoulder lightly before turning to go to the pool.

I was walking there thinking about what I should do until a flash of Blonde came to mind. I ignored it and went straight to the pool. I removed my shirt since I had shorts on from the beginning and was ready to jump in until I heard a shout. "Watch out!" I heard a girl scream and turned around only to fall back into the pool from the impact.

I willed the water to make me get soaked so I wouldn't attract any attention and swam up with the girl and sat on the stairs coughing out water. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked the girl and I saw curly blonde locks again.

"I am so sorry! My friend Thalia was messing with me and tripped me when I was reading a book and I accidentally collided with you." The girl apologized wringing out the water in her hair.

"Its fine I was going for a swim anyways," I laughed which caused the girl to laugh also. "I'm Percy Jackson by the way." I introduced myself and stuck out my hand.

"Annabeth Chase, but you probably of heard of me before." The girl, Annabeth introduced and shook my hand, but I had this dumbfound look.

"I'm sorry, but I never heard of you before." I spoke out the truth and she just looked at me with wide eyed.

"Never?" She shouted and started explaining what she does and I was actually interested in what she had to say. Meanwhile she was explaining I heard giggling and laughter, but decided to ignore it and listened to Annabeth and laughed when she couldn't believe I never heard of her.

**Ookami: Its horrible**

**Sugoi:..I wasn't online so..you're going to get bad reviews..**

**Ookami: -sulks in corner-**

**Sugoi: REVIEW FOR OOKAMI**

**-OOKAMI AND SUGOI**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sugoi: I apologize for Ookami, because you've been fooled. Ookami didn't write this like what is stated in the previous chapter. Well, I'm writing this chapter because I'm stranded in a hotel in Las Vegas, and our teachers dumped a huge load of homework on Ookami today, so Ookami shall be doing homework….. HAHAHAHA as if, probably off writing something. Mentioned an idea, so I don't know where that is going…**

**Ookami: -mutters- I must concentrate,**

**Sugoi: I get credit, and sadly I have to give credit to Ookami for the Facebook page,**

**Ookami: Please like the page! **

**Sugoi: Okay Ookami, go do your work.**

**Ookami: We don't own anything…**

**Sugoi: Didn't I say to work? Do you want me to go get my hellhound?**

**Ookami: -dives head back into work- **

**Annabeth's POV**

Finally, it's almost time for my vacation! I had a suitcase filled with packed clothes, books on architecture, and travel guides. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a white tank top. I didn't bother tying my hair and let it stay down. I dragged my suitcase by the door, when Thalia and Silena barged in, knocking my door down, almost knocking me over as well.

"CRUISE TIME!" they yelled, as Alexis and Katie was behind them, just giggling.

"Can't you guys just knock? Besides, no need to barge in! Didn't I give you guys a spare key?" I asked.

"That's what I told them, but they said that barging in was better." Katie said plainly.

Thalia walked over to the couch and put her feet on the table. "I just hope Poseidon's in a good enough mood to let me live,"

"I hope so, I don't feel like drowning," Alexis agreed. She surprisingly packed small.

"Whoa, Alexis, did you get robbed on the way up here? You're missing a bunch of bags!" I joked.

"NO, they're all in my trunk, why?" she asked. Thalia and Katie were giggling and I looked at the time.

"Oh my gods, we're going to be late!" I yelled, as I pulled my suitcase out the door. Everyone ran out and I was going to meet them downstairs. I quickly locked the door and ran to the elevator. When I got to the lobby, they were there waiting for me.

"Let's go!" Thalia yelled, as she was stuffing us in her SUV. I pushed my suitcase in the small space left at the back and jumped in before Thalia drove away without me.

"Really Thalia?" I asked when I was secured. "Couldn't you wait until I was in the car?"

"No, we might've missed the cruise!" Thalia scowled, and when we got to the docks, we dove out and brought our bags. We saw that we weren't going to be left behind, but we ran up the gangplank just to be sure. Katie and Silena were way in front of us, as we were walking in. We apparently couldn't fit into one cabin, so I had to share with Katie and Thalia. It was way better than sharing with Alexis and Silena. I was walking with Alexis and Thalia. The three of us were _Oh _and _Ah _–ing the decks and Thalia ran ahead of us, so it was just me and Alexis.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look familiar?" she asked, as she pointed over to a guy with jet black hair. As I looked, she ran away, and I groaned. He did look familiar though, but I just couldn't remember who that was. I was behind my 4 friends, thinking of the guy with black hair, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I instantly felt all defensive when I saw my fiancé, Luke Castellan.

I saw his blond hair and blue eyes, and I squealed, which I didn't mean to leave my mouth. "Luke! Don't sneak up on me!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and when I turned to look at the guy with messy hair, I saw he was gone.

"Hey Ann, I bought a ticket so I could go on this cruise too!" he said excitedly. I smiled and gave him a huge hug. I got pulled away by Thalia and Katie, and I was dragged in our cabin. They threw my suitcase by a random bed, and they looked at me expectantly.

"SO?" they asked, as Silena and Alexis walked in, ready for the pool despite the small amount of time we were on this ship.

"So what?" I countered, as I was digging through my suit case for one of my books.

"What's Luke doing here?" Silena asked, as if she was a little kid in a huge toy store.

"He bought a ticket for this cruise too," I answered, as I fell back on the bed with one of my favorite books.

"Oh come on! He just can't stay away, even for just 3 or 4 days." Alexis sighed dreamily. She looked like she was in her own little world.

"Okay, I'm just going to read now," I announced, as I turned to my page. Thalia took the book out of my hands and I scowled.

"You can read by the pool," she suggested, as she threw the book on my suitcase and walked in the bathroom.

"Do I have to? I could read perfectly fine from an air conditioned room," I chimed.

"No, no, no, no, you're not staying in here, when we could gawk at cute guys outside. You may have a fiancé, but it doesn't mean we don't." Silena said, as she relaxed on one of the couches.

"Fine," I murmured, and when Thalia left the bathroom, she was wearing a one piece swimsuit, and she wore shorts and a thin hoodie, where she rolled up her sleeves up to her elbows. I went in and changed into my blue bikini and pulled a sundress on top of it. I walked out, and pulled on sandals. "I'll go to the pool, as long as I get to read on a lounge chair." I said firmly. They all nodded and we walked out of the cabin.

I was walking next to Thalia, just reading my book as I was walking. For a daughter of Athena, it was kind of dumb, BUT the book was a great one, so I made an exception. Thalia just had her hands in her hoodie's pockets, and was walking next to me silently.

"Okay, I'm bored." She announced. For some reason, when we got to the pool, her idea of fun was tripping me. I bumped straight into the black haired guy and fell straight into the pool. I swam to the stairs and coughed out all the water. The guy sat next to me and I apologized for me and Thalia, as I was trying to take all the water out of my hair.

"Its fine, I was going for a swim anyways," he joked, and I laughed. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Percy Jackson by the way,"

I shook his hand and introduced myself, "Annabeth Chase, but you probably heard of me before,"

He looked confused and admitted," I'm sorry, but I never heard of you before." I was so shocked by his answer.

"Never?" I asked. "Okay, I'm a famous architect, and I'm currently working on-"I started to explain, when I remembered that the guy was mortal. I couldn't just say I was working on a building he thinks doesn't exist! "A building in California, that's what I'm working on. Are you sure you never heard of me? I'm on billboards around New York," I finished. He shook his head and I laughed. "I can't believe you never heard of me," I said in disbelief. I heard Alexis and Silena behind us, giggling. Probably laughing giddily at me, which I just don't get.

**Luke's POV**

I was walking towards the pool, when I heard my fiancé scream and a huge splash. I ran to the pool and saw Annabeth soaking wet, sitting on the stairs, trying to cough out water. I was about to go to her, when I saw a guy with ocean green eyes, and jet black hair sit next to her and started talking. I felt a bit angry, and I didn't really know why. I was watching as Annabeth was talking to him and laughing with him, and I just felt angry.

"Someone's jealous," I turned and saw Alexis standing next to me. She was looking at me with her sparkly blue eyes and she looked like she was holding in a laugh.

"What Hart?" I asked, as I watched Annabeth.

"You're jealous of Percy," she grinned mischievously. Her hair was in a braid and it flowed down her back, and a laugh escaped from her mouth. She was laughing and I started to laugh. "I can't believe you're jealous of Percy,"

"Oh, shut up," I muttered, and she laughed again. She brought Silena over, and together they laughed.

"You're jealous of Percy?" she asked between laughs. I couldn't believe it but I guess I was.

"Wait, who's Percy?" I asked.

Alexis answered that question. "He's the one hanging out with your fiancé," Now I was officially jealous.

**Sugoi: Okay, that's all I can write for tonight, and I think Ookami crashed right there.**

**Ookami: -asleep on the keyboard-**

**Sugoi: Is Ookami dead? –Pokes with chopsticks-**

**Ookami: Wha? **

**Sugoi: Never mind, you just go to sleep or something, you got school tomorrow.**

**Ookami: Whatever, Review! –Falls back on keyboard-**

**Peace out!**

**-Ookami and Sugoi**


	5. Chapter 5

Phew that was close

**Ookami: So Yea I'm very busy this is a short banter.**

**Sugoi: I'm also busy editing the work for Ookami.**

**Ookami: Sugoi always gets first looks**

**Sugoi: Because I'm special!**

**Ookami: We don't own anything -types fast-**

Skylar's P.O.V(Bow of the boat)

I let out a groan of boredom. I was on the bow where the air was coming in; which calmed me down of the fear of sitting inside a moving cabin. "I was excited when I was in the apartment, but now-" I stopped myself there and threw up into the water. "Poseidon, why!" I cursed into the ocean until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to be faced with the blue eyes that I find amusing. My heart sped up a few beats and I tried hiding my blush. "Hey Sparky." She greeted and my eyes widen.

"U-Uh why do you call me Sparky, Blue eyes?" I questioned a little nervous that she might have special sight.

She shrugged before answering, "Your eyes remind me of thunder so I assume it's the right thing to call you." She replied with a smile.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I went back to leaning on the railing and she joined me. "So what's your real name Sparky?" She questioned.

"Skylar," I replied quickly, "you, blue eyes?" I asked myself.

"Silena Beauregard, the famous run way model." She giggled making a pose.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled looking over at her. "This is the first break you ever gotten haven't you Blue eyes?" I asked.

"Yea to be truthful," She replied looking into the ocean, "I've been really busy posing in new dresses, worrying about my boyfriend, Charlie, and doing lots of photo shoots." She replied, but then she spoke once more this time a question. "How about you? What do you do for a living?" She questioned.

My heart sank when she said boyfriend, but I covered it up with a smile looking into the ocean. "Nothing much, I just sit around at my friend's house. I sometimes go to Camp every summer." I replied.

"Oh you don't have a lover?" She asked getting into my personal space. I smelled the air and the ocean breeze was the smell of violets.

I looked deep into the ocean my expression changed into hurt before speaking, "I used to, but after my last visit to Camp I couldn't seem to remember her." I replied sighing.

"Don't worry," She spoke touching my shoulder, "You'll find your one true love soon." She smiled. I smiled back and got up and walked with her to the deck with the others.

"Hey!" I heard a shout and looked up to see Percy and a girl with blonde hair waving to us. My brothers were with Percy and it seemed the Blonde hair girls had friends of her own also.

I parted ways with Silena while she went with Annabeth. I looked over at my grinning brothers and just rolled my eyes and leaned against the railing. "So let's introduce ourselves?" A girl with black hair spoke.

"Skylar," Percy nudged me and I grunted in response. I stood up straight and bowed taking Annabeth's hand and kissing the back of it just like a flirting gentlemen.

"My name is Skylar Grace, my father and mother is unknown to me. I have no siblings at all, and my likes are sleeping, playing pranks, and protecting my brothers. My dislikes are cruise ships and losing someone." I introduced myself and was smacked in the head for kissing Annabeth's hand.

I glared daggers at Percy before he took Silena's hand and did the same gesture. I practically had to hold myself from punching him until a slight bump in the ocean caused me to tumble back and fall off the railing. I looked down and saw Scylla.

"I'm okay!" I shouted throwing myself back up. I grabbed Percy and whispered in his ear, "Get the girls out they cannot get involved in our world." I whispered taking out a chain and jumped off the cruise ship with Travis.

"Why me?" I heard Travis shout when we dived into the ocean water. I forced myself up to swim to the surface and I guess Scylla spotted me. One of her heads grabbed a hold of my shirt and threw me against the ship.

"Come on! Travis!" I shouted and he was under the water setting up bombs. I remembered I had Hermes's special converse, "Maia!" I shouted and grabbed Travis before they exploded.

"Skylar!" Travis shouted holding a dagger. I mentally cursed and grabbed it holding onto Travis with one arm. I aimed for the head, but instead I hit the eye straight into the pupil.

"Missed!" I shouted cursing at my failure in archery.

"Just come on!" Travis shouted back shivering from the breeze that was caused. I nodded and flew to the nearest empty place, The Bow. I settled there and collapsed. "Do not anger Percy again!" Travis shouted smacking me upside the head.

"I understand!" I shouted back panting. I got up and looked to see yellow dust floating in the water.

"Percy!" I heard the one girl, Annabeth shout while they were coming towards us. I waved like nothing had happened and Travis got up also hiding the bruise he received on his arm.

"Skylar, what happened?" Silena shrieked rushing over to me. I raised an eyebrow at her and looked over at Travis, who was touching his forehead.

"Nothing!" I shouted and looked down putting the wet hood on my head and went to the Third Class cabins. My brothers followed behind and when we were out of hearing range we all turned around.

"Hide our identities better." Nico spoke coldly.

"Hey, at least I saved the snotty face people." I replied back coldly. We had this tiny glaring contest until Travis and Percy broke it.

"Let's just avoid monsters at all cost?" Percy asked. We all nodded and Percy just started to drag me to our cabin to get my head fixed.

Luke's P.O.V (Back at the Fight)

"Demigod eh," I spoke with a grin on my face. I had blackmail material and I just knew two people who I can use to serve as my minions.

"You know you can't just get what you always want," Alexis Hart spoke. She saw the whole thing also.

"So are you going to tell?" I asked turning towards her.

She shook her head and looked out into the ocean, "I would like to keep their secret it would be a fun romantic love show." She giggled.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. No one steals Annabeth away from me and gets away from it." I whispered and started to go back to my cabin thinking of a plan.

**Ookami: I suck..,This is horrible! I didn't pace it! My head was hurting and my hands were also! I suck at being a writer!**

**Sugoi: Don't worry Ookami!**

**Ookami: Meh!**

**Sugoi: Review for Ookami?**

**Peace**

**-Ookami and Sugoi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sugoi: Hello! I'm doing the chapter today! Ha ha, the constant struggle for credit… ANYWAY, feel free to check out the Facebook page that Ookami made. Feel free not to. Maybe you just don't have a Facebook. So many reasons not to, but go on the page so you could get updates on us writers, if you care…**

**Ookami: Sugoi made me do all the work, I made this fanfic account, I come up with ideas, I made the Facebook page…**

**Sugoi: DON'T TELL THEM THAT! **

**Ookami: We don't own anything…**

**Silena's POV**

I was walking around the ship, when I saw one of the guys we saw from yesterday, and he had those cool, shocking blue eyes which reminded me of a son of Zeus. Eh, impossible. I was planning to sneak up on him, when I heard him yell, "Poseidon, why?"

I was wondering what THAT was about, and I tapped his shoulder. I saw his surprised expression, and I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Sparky,"

"U-Uh, why did you call me Sparky, Blue Eyes?" he asked, and he sounded nervous. _This is a weird mortal._

I shrugged and said, "Your eyes remind me of thunder so I assume it's the right thing to call you,"

He let out his breath, and leaned back on the rail. I leaned back too and asked, "So what's your real name Sparky?"

"Skylar, you blue eyes?" he replied. Ha, if he was really a son of Zeus, then that would be funny.

"I'm Silena Beauregard, famous runway model." I introduced, as I struck a weird pose. He rolled his eyes and laughed with me.

"This is the first break you ever gotten haven't you Blue Eyes?" he asked. I switched over, so I could lean against the rail and faced the ocean.

"Yeah to be truthful, I've been really busy posing in new dresses, worrying about my boyfriend, Charlie, and doing lots of photo shoots. " I replied immediately. I really wished that I didn't mention Charlie at the moment. I looked at him and tried to change the subject. "How about you? What do you do for a living?"

He smiled and looked at the ocean. "Nothing much, I just sit around in my friend's house. I sometimes go to camp every summer." I remembered I used to go to camp as well, but it probably wasn't the same one. I went to Camp Half-Blood, it was impossible for him to go there, he was just a mortal.

I got closer and I asked, "Oh, you don't have a lover?"

He looked deep in thought at the ocean and he said, "I used to, but after my last visit to camp, I couldn't seem to remember her." I felt so bad; my mom does not like this guy, huh. Or maybe she's just making it hard for him, like what she told someone. But I do remember having this crush on a boy I forgotten last summer, so I moved onto Charlie.

I touched his shoulder and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, you'll find your true love soon." He smiled at me and we walked together to the deck with the others. I heard Percy yell at Skylar, and I saw him, there with all of our friends. I went over with my friends and Thalia suggested we should all introduce each other.

Skylar went over to Annabeth, bowed, took her hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but smile at that corny gesture. "My name is Skylar Grace, my father and mother is unknown to me. I have no siblings at all, and my likes are sleeping, playing pranks, and protecting my brothers. My dislikes are cruise ships and losing someone." Percy smacked his head and I couldn't help but giggle. Percy went over to me and did the same thing Skylar did to Annabeth and I just smiled. Skylar looked ready to throw him off the ship.

Then I saw something that bothered me. Skylar looked over the rail and he looked pale. He grabbed Percy and whispered something in his ear.

"SO, who wants to go get a soda or something?" Percy asked loudly, pushing us away from the rail. I looked around for Alexis and she wasn't around here. _Oh well, _

"I DO!" One of his friends said. He had pale skin with dark hair and dark eyes. They both started to push the four of us toward the deck, and I caught a glimpse of Skylar grabbing one of his friends and jumping off the boat.

"Where's Skylar?" I asked loudly, glancing around.

"Yeah, where is he, Percy?" his friend smiled, staring at him.

"Well, he just had to get something from our room. That's all," Percy grinned, but I wasn't falling for that.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to cover the sounds of screeching with my voice.

"Yeah we're sure!" Percy said, trying to sound convincing. Then he started to run towards the bow of the boat, and we were all running after him.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

I saw Skylar on the floor and I went to him. "Skylar, what happened?" I asked, trying to cover my hysteria. He had blood running down his forehead! I have to calm down, but it was hard!

"Nothing!" he said, as he got up and left with all his friends.

"What was that about?" I asked, sitting there, astonished.

"You guys, check this out!" Katie yelled, as we ran up to the railing. We looked at the water and saw traces of monster dust.

"Oh my gods," we whispered in unison.

"Did they?" Annabeth whispered silently.

We all looked at her with wide eyes. Did they see that? Do they have special eyes? These questions I could see running through Annabeth's eyes.

"We need to protect those mortal guys! I mean-Wait yea! We need to make sure to hide what they saw!" I shouted. Its because of my life that Skylar probably got hurt, and won't talk to me!

**Alexis's POV**

I was down at the lower decks, just walking around, until I saw Percy's friends fall off the boat. I ran over to the side and watched them fight a Scylla. I was watching them, and I was staring in astonishment. I followed them and I saw everything.

"Oh my gods," I murmured. "I had my dagger with me… why didn't I throw it?" I asked myself. I bumped into Luke and he looked devious.

"You saw that didn't you?" I nodded and he smiled, but I didn't like that. We were walking along the upper decks now.

"Demigods, eh." He muttered.

"You know you can't just get what always you want." I informed and I had my arms folded.

"So are you going to tell?" he asked, as he turned to me. I looked at his blue eyes and turned to the ocean.

I thought about it and I shook my head. "I would like to keep their secret it would be a fun romantic love show." I giggled at the thought.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. No one steals Annabeth from me and gets away with it." He whispered to himself. He thought that I couldn't hear him and he walked away, looking mischievous and devious. I just stared at the ocean, wondering what Luke was planning to do.

**Sugoi: Okay, what do you think?**

**Ookami:…**

**Sugoi: Hey Ookami! Wake up!**

**Ookami: Review…**

**Peace out! **

**-Ookami and Sugoi**


	7. Chapter 7

We saw something we weren't!

**Ookami: I'm writing now! Time for a real masterpiece.**

**Sugoi: Mhm. A masterpiece with lots of grammar mistakes**

**Ookami: I'm trying my best alright!**

**Sugoi: Well at least I get first looks,**

**Ookami: -rolls eyes-**

**Sugoi: We don't own anything & Enjoy!**

Skylar's P.O.V (In Cabin)

I was sitting on the couch. My forehead and right eye was covered due to the blast, and stupid McFish didn't bring any nectar and ambrosia so we had to use mortal medicine to heal this. I sighed, "Let's go visit the girls," I complained.

They all looked at me like I didn't even join a fight. I looked at them back with one eye glare just like Tyson, Percy's Half Brother. "Are you crazy?" Travis spoke up. I shrugged and he just fell flat on the ground.

"We all know he is crazy Travis," Nico sighed and helped up Travis. Travis dusted himself off and shrugged. I smiled at them before turning towards Percy.

"So? Aren't you going to agree? I saw you making looks towards Annabeth, the super hot chick!" I shouted the compliment. I grinned and looked at his expression.

"Take that back! I mean-" He looked around blushing furiously until, "Take it back, or I'll hit on Silena, or should I say Blue Eyes." He smirked.

My eyes widened, but I tried hiding it. I looked the other way, hiding my blush, and just started coughing furiously. "Hey! That girl with black hair didn't she look like me? Well a little younger?" I asked changing the subject.

They all exchanged looks and nodded in agreements. I grinned and found an excuse to leave the cabin, "Let's go find out her name, "I suggested and raced down to the door and ran out.

"Wait!" Percy shouted and ran after me. I rolled my eyes and continued running faster. _They forgot already! I mean I never listen so why bother in stopping me?_

They started running after me. I kept laughing before I made a quick turn avoiding a crewman and headed for the stairs to get there. I ran up the stairs fast reaching to the door to the deck for us third passengers. "For Zeus's sake! Can the son of Zeus calm down?" I heard Nico shout. I glared at him for that.

I heard a skull against wall before grinning. Nico got what he deserved for shouting that out. He almost blew our cover and who shouts out that! Monsters could be aboard and other mythical creatures like Scylla.

I stopped at the deck and went up against the railing to feel the nice breeze. "I'm calm." I spoke feeling my body relax. Percy and the others finally reached the top panting. I looked over at them and started laughing.

"Why!" Percy shouted. He was wheezing for air, and that just made me laugh more.

"It was a quicker way? Lord Hermes always told me to make time you have to speed up the process, or was that about money." I responded thinking about my lecture with Lord Hermes, the God of Messengers.

"If you weren't my brother, then I would have thrown you off this boat!" Nico shouted. I laughed and started walking towards the bow to get a better breeze of air until I heard shouting.

"Hey," I whispered. They all looked towards me and started to hear the same thing. I nodded towards the direction, but was later stopped by the sight of snakes. "Stop." I commanded.

Percy had his hand in his pocket where he usually kept his sword, Riptide. "Medusa," He hissed out the name. I only looked at him until I heard a faint scream and water splashing.

"What happened?" Percy shouted coming out of our hiding place. Stupid ADHD! I was smacking myself for not holding back Percy and Nico was just looking amused.

"Percy!" I heard a girl shriek. That voice belonged to Katie, the friend of Silena and Annabeth.

"You didn't see anything correct?" I heard the girl that looked exactly like me questioned. She seemed to have a voice demanding like Zeus, but she couldn't. Could she?

I heard a grunt and I stumbled out of hiding. I looked above and saw Nico unconscious along with Travis."Wake up!" I shouted. I crawled out from underneath and started shaking the both of them.

"Where's Annabeth?" I heard Percy questioned.

I looked up at tried looking around for the blonde goddess. I shrugged until I remembered the splashing sound. I got up ignoring the two boys and went to the railing. "Annabeth, hang on!" I shouted seeing golden locks. I started to go get the life preservers until-

_SPLASH_

"He didn't!" I cursed. I turned back around and no Percy. I ran back over to the railing and saw him swimming over to Annabeth.

"Did he just jump?" I heard Silena shout. I started making images on what I should do to Percy. One of my plans, THROW HIM TO THE SHARKS OR INTO HYDRA'S MOUTH.

"No Silena, he just went over the railing into the water for a swim. No duh! He did jump!" The girl spoke in a sarcastic tone. _I could get used to her._

She noticed me looking at her, "Get your eyes away from the body buddy." She spat.

"With a flat chest like you? Please, I would rather check out your mom," I replied back. My eyes met hers and I could feel this little electricity actually going on between our glaring contests. Her eyes turning into a deep shade of blue as mine.

"Even though this is getting insulting and fun to watch, but Percy and Annabeth!" Katie and Silena both shouted. I snapped out of my trance and got a long rope that was somehow lying around and threw it over board.

"Got it!" I heard Percy shout.

I tied the other end to my waist and imaged Ares right next to me. I gritted my teeth when I imaged him calling me a wuss or even kissing an adult version of Silena, which strangely was Aphrodite. "You damn war god!" I accidentally shouted aloud while I was pulling two people aboard.

_Com__e on Wuss! You can do better tha__n that right, or do you want me to get your mommy! _I mentally imagined Ares talking to me right now. I gritted my teeth more and continued to pull them aboard having more difficulty with my anger.

"Come on Grace!" I heard someone shout. I opened my eyes and saw a weak Nico and Travis helping. I shook my thoughts away and helped them pull Percy and Annabeth aboard.

"There!" Katie signaled. I nodded towards Travis to get them while Nico and I held onto the rope.

I started hearing coughing and then a thud. I looked towards Percy and saw an unconscious Annabeth lying beside him. Percy was breathing loudly dripping wet. "Good you're dripping wet," I muttered softly. I could imagined on what the mortal girls would of done if they saw Percy completely dry.

"She needs CPR!" Silena shrieked, starting to worry frantically. I rolled my eyes, but had to hold back a small chuckle form that gesture.

"Percy is a CPR Expert!" Travis volunteered. I looked over at Percy and his face turned eleven different shades of red.

"N-No!" He stammered. He was completely embarrassed which made it even more fun!

"Just do it! You're saving her life geez," I rolled my eyes for the fifth or fourth time this day.

Percy hesitated for a second until he started leaning down a bit slowly. He was really going against this, but he had that tiny smile plastered on his face! He wants this. His lips almost touched her until-

She started coughing out seawater which happened to hit Percy in the face. Nico, Travis, and me were all staring at the scene and couldn't help, but start laughing our heads off at that ruined kiss. "Priceless!" Nico laughed out.

"You boys don't understand romantic moments," Silena sighed. She looked like an Aphrodite child right now and I wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite forgot to claim her.

"Oh my _gods_," I heard Annabeth gasp. She started stammering apologies over and over again. Percy seemed cool with it, besides he could dry himself off later without the need of a towel. I looked at Annabeth trying to figure out why she said _gods_ and not just god.

We got up from the ground and I didn't even seem to notice the yellow dust on our backs, but then I heard gasps. I turned around and the girls were waving it all off. I shrugged and continued walking.

"So flat chest, what's your name?" I asked.

"Thalia Grace!" She shouted in my ear. My eyes went wide from the shock and the pain. _She can't be relat__ed right? I mean I'm a demigod and she__'__s mortal._

"Well nice to meet you Thalia," I rolled my eyes, "I'm Skylar _Grace._" I whispered my last name slightly and ran to catch up to my brothers.

Luke's P.O.V (Corner of the event)

I looked at what was happening and was about to jump out to save my girl, but then _he_ showed up. I didn't know what happened, but I didn't see Annabeth at all!

"She went splash," I turned around and saw Alexis Hart again. I gritted my teeth.

"She fell overboard!" I shouted holding onto my sword.

"Yea that's what I meant by splash," She replied. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her shoulders looking at her.

"Why do you appear when these things happen?" I shouted in her face.

She shrugged like it was no big deal, "Girls intuition?" She replied, but with that sparkle in every Aphrodite child's eye something romantic is happening.

I turned around and saw _him_ kissing my girl! I was about to go cut his head off until I realized that he was mortal. "_Di immortal__e__s!_" I cursed.

Alexis just started giggling, walking off. I was just staring at that spot with anger boiling in my body. I was starting to become an Ares or Hades son, "I need revenge," I muttered.

I started walking off to my cabin, to get Annabeth's gift that I plan to win her heart. She'll forget about _him_ and then we have nothing to worry about for our marriage, or so I hope.

When I walked over to my cabin and opened it. I immediately went towards a dove I usually kept for marriage problem, or love problem and this is a love problem, "Lady Aphrodite please don't ruin my love life," I whispered a small prayer.

**Ookami: Its crap.**

**Sugoi: No its not, besides I GET CREDIT FOR THE COMEDY! WOO! MY IDEA! IN YOUR FACE OOKAMI! HAHA –high fives random person in the background- **

**Ookami: Are you done now?**

**Sugoi: Hold on, -high fives another random person- Okay, I'm done! **

**Ookami: I didn't pace it correctly!**

**Sugoi: Stop doubting yourself!**

**Ookami: I need to doubt!**

**Sugoi: Please review for Ookami's sake?**

**Peace!**

**-Ookami and Sugoi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ookami: Well, here's the chapter!**

**Sugoi: I wrote this one, hope you guys like it!**

**Ookami: Just shut up already! Why don't you taste the blood?**

**Sugoi: BECAUSE IT'S NASTY now shut up…**

**Ookami: We don't own anything!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting with Silena, Katie, Thalia, and Alexis on one of the upper decks, and we were all slurping on our smoothies. We were all just reading whatever we brought. Thalia was on her phone, Katie was reading another scientific magazine, and Silena and Alexis were reading some fashion magazines.

"Oh my gods, Alexis, there's us!" Silena yelled excitedly, pointing at the picture of them in the magazine.

I was just busy reading my architecture book, when Katie asked something that I didn't even think about, "Didn't you guys think that yesterday was really weird? Percy was distracting us, and Skylar and Travis weren't in sight! Do you think they could see through the Mist or something? Or maybe they're demigods?" Katie asked all of these questions from out of the blues.

Alexis just laughed silently as if it was like an inside joke, and I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, it was weird wasn't it?" I asked.

"Well, guys are always weird, strange, peculiar, arrogant, stu-"Thalia replied to our questions, when Silena cut her off.

"We get it Thals, you hate guys. But can you stop hating for once? I know Skylar called you "Flat Chested", but you gotta stop hating on them," Silena interrupted.

"Fine," Thalia grumbled. I was so into my book, when I noticed something peculiar about the deck. No one was here at all, except one lady with a huge sun hat and sun glasses. She looked at me, and she instantly took off her hat. Instead of looking at hair, I was looking at snakes. SNAKES, as in SERPENTS.

"Uh, you guys," I said nervously, as I was tapping Thalia's arm.

"What?" Thalia asked, sounding annoyed.

"MEDUSA," I whispered. I think I was loud, because our whole table heard what I said. I instantly felt for my dagger, that I always kept strapped to my thigh, and took it out. For some reason, Medusa STILL didn't take off her shades.

"Alexis, I'll go sneak up behind Medusa, as you distract her, okay?" Thalia whispered. Alexis nodded and she unsheathed her dagger. She was one of the rare children of Aphrodite who knew how to fight. She was really good.

"What am I supposed to do?" Katie, Silena, and I hissed at the same time.

"You guys guard the deck and STOP anyone from coming here. Don't look at Medusa, just don't, okay?" Thalia ordered. We all nodded in agreement, but Katie and Silena didn't look as satisfied with their roles as I was. Thalia crept away, and started yelling to get Medusa's attention. Thalia was hiding somewhere in the background. I was facing the passageway, but I was listening to their whole conversation.

"HEY UGLY!" Alexis yelled, as she was standing there with her dagger. Medusa instantly turned her attention to Alexis and sounded like laughing.

"Ah, the daughter of Aphrodite, so nice to meet you. I haven't SEEN one of you for a long time," Medusa greeted, stretching out the word _long_.

"Well unfortunately, I disagree. It's NOT nice to meet you, and I WISH I won't see you for a long time." Alexis snapped. She was good at this.

"Oh, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to look you in the eye," Medusa said, pretending to be disappointed.

"Well you WON'T!" Alexis hissed.

"Aw, but I just want to look at your beautiful, blue eyes. Why not?" Medusa asked. I was closest to Alexis, and between the two of them, I knew Alexis was nearer. When Medusa said that, she sounded as loud as her.

"Well too bad, because I'll NEVER let you see them," she growled. I saw that Medusa threw the glasses toward me, and I saw them on the floor right in front of me. I gasped at the sight of it. Where was Thalia when you needed her?"

"Oh look! A daughter of Athena, I haven't seen those very stormy eyes in a while as well." Medusa mentioned.

"Weren't you talking to me?" Alexis yelled, trying to divert the attention away from me.

"Sorry child, but this little witch's mother made me like this. This is what Athena deserves." Medusa growled at me this time. I felt her breathing over my shoulder. I really wished someone would just kill this thing already!

"WILL SOMEONE KILL HER ALREADY?" I asked.

"Oh, no one is going to save you child," Medusa replied. I stepped back, but I heard her step forward. I kept stepping back until I felt the railing.

"Aw, what a difficult decision, I could kill you TWO ways now!"

Before I could reach for my knife, I felt Medusa push me. It was a fake, and it was a little push.

"That made your heart race, didn't it? Well, imagine what would happen if I did this!" Medusa yelled as she pushed me with brutal force. Before I fell off, I saw an arrow hit Medusa at the side of her neck and instantly vaporized, but that didn't mean that I was safe. I was now falling towards the water, and I saw my friends looking over the railing, really concerned.

When I hit the water, it was really painful. I tried my best to swim up, but I just couldn't. I was trying my best, when I felt a splash. I saw a pair of sea green eyes right in front of my face, and I instantly blacked out.

I came to, lying down on the deck. I saw Percy right in front of me, about to give me CPR I guess, when I couldn't help but cough out the sea water at his face. I was coughing violently, until my throat was almost okay. I saw Percy's face was so wet with sea water. Percy's friends were laughing uncontrollably.

"Priceless!" one of them yelled.

"Oh my gods!" I gasped. I instantly remembered I was in front of mortals. "I'm so sorry Percy! I didn't mean it! I'm really sorry for coughing out water at your face!" I apologized. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed about coughing water at his face.

**Alexis's POV**

After that fight gone wrong with Medusa, I was looking around for Luke. I felt the sea breeze and I shivered. I was just wearing a tank top and shorts, regretting I chose to wear this.

I found Luke, so mad, and I couldn't help but laugh. I tried of thinking of something witty to say.

I gave up and just said, "She went splash."

"She fell overboard!" Luke yelled in disbelief, holding on to his sword. He looked so concerned and worried.

"Yeah, that's what I meant by splash," I replied in a _duh _tone. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my shoulders, just looking straight into my eyes.

"Why do you appear when these things happen?" Luke yelled at my face. I felt him spit at me, but I didn't want to tell him that. This guy was crazy in love.

I shrugged and answered, "Girl's Intuition?"

He turned around and finally let go of me. I tilted my head so I could see what was happening and saw Percy about to give Annabeth CPR.

"_Di immortales!" _ Luke cursed. I couldn't help but giggle behind him. I started to walk away to my cabin. It was getting too cold out here. I heard him say that he was going to get revenge; that wasn't good. I was really worried about Percy, but I couldn't help but worry how Luke is handling this. It was all fun to watch, but I knew that this might be getting way too far soon. I knew I had to tell someone about Luke.

**Sugoi: So! How was it? Please review!**

**Ookami: -coughs- She's desperate for reviews, **

**Sugoi: What Ookami?**

**Ookami: NOTHING! REVIEW! **

**Peace!  
-Ookami and Sugoi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sugoi: HEY READERS! Question: Do you read our banter? If you do, please mention it in the reviews, I really want to know if someone actually reads our banter…**

**Ookami: What are you talking ****about, OF COURSE THEY READ OUR BANTER!**

**Sugoi: FINE, but I get credit for this chapter!**

**Ookami: Okay, We don't own a thing!**

**Sugoi: Are you okay? You didn't fight back…**

**

* * *

Travis's POV**

I was sitting with Skylar on one of the upper decks, really completely bored. I was about to doze off, when Skylar asked me a question which caught me off guard, "Do you have the feeling that we're being watched … A lot?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds until I nodded in agreement, "Yea its really starting give me the creeps, even when if I face a Minotaur! I swear it's just this creepy there's a stalker behind you! feeling," I replied back.

"Okay good because I thought I was just going crazy for the past few days," He let out a sigh in relief and I couldn't help, but insult him,

"You already ARE crazy!" I told him. He scowled at me before we just sat in silence for a few seconds until; we broke into a fit of laughter. While we were laughing Silena and Katie stood in front of us with a smile.

We both looked up at them with a ghostly smile because neither of us wanted to have this goofy smile at all, "Hey Travis and Skylar," Silena greeted first.

"Hey Blue Eyes and Brown Eyes," Skylar greeted back with this smile that soon turned into a grin. I started to freak out because I haven't seen Skylar like this ever in my whole life!

"Hey Katie and Silena." I responded back using their real names and smiling like a normal person would instead of a goofy grin.

"We have this problem in our cabin, and we can't move it away. We tried asking for the guy that came aboard with us, but he seemed busy. Percy and Nico were nowhere to be seen, so can you two help us move something in our cabin?" Katie explained all so innocently and sweetly that my heart literally almost stopped beating.

"Sure," I instantly replied. My face started to turn into a goofy grin just like Skylar had.

"Thank you so much! I swear you won't regret it at all!" Silena beamed, and started to exchange this devious look with Katie. I started regretting my love sick personal.

Skylar didn't object at all with his eyes looking at Silena all over. He had this love sick Aphrodite child look that I wanted to insult him for that, but remembered mortal girls were around us. Being the opposite of Skylar, I decided to play it cool and followed Katie while Skylar talked with Silena.

When we entered their first class cabin we stopped right in front of the door, Silena and Katie brushing pass us into the cabin. Percy and Nico were sitting on a couch blowing their hair out of their eyes. They looked so...so SOPHISTICATED!

Percy was wearing a white collared shirt with the collar popped up a little with an azure blue tie around his neck. The black silky jacket was sitting beside him and he refused to wear it. When it came to his bottom half, he had these black jean pants that I would have seen my best friend, Nico, wear. Also to top off that whole outfit was his ocean blue high top converse. Besides that whole surprising outfit, Percy's hair wasn't in its messy look, but actually combed and had a bit of gel to have a spiky feeling.

"Don't worry Percy," Annabeth giggled while fixing his sleeve so it would be folded up to his wrist. Percy was just muttering.

Nico on the other hand looked like he was going to a funeral. A black collared shirt with long sleeves, but instead of the long sleeves covering his whole arm, he had it rolled up to his elbow. A black tie with gray stripes tied around his neck was barely seen by his shirt. His pants were black looking church pants, but it looked like black denim pants. Also to top off all this death relating clothing, he had black high top converse. Just like Percy, his hair looked completely different! His hair was trimmed slightly shorter and gel was used to make it spiky.

"Get them," He muttered slightly blowing away a strand of hair that hadn't been caught in gel.

Skylar and I just looked at each other, then at them before laughing hard. I was thinking that Aphrodite barfed on them and made them look like that. The girl, Thalia cleared her throat and grinned at us. We both stopped laughing and turned to leave until-

"Bird Brain, this is called pay back for calling me flat-chested!" Thalia shouted and pulled the both of us by the front of our shirt over to Silena and Alexis.

Katie smiled innocently closing the door like a creepy serial killer, "Don't worry boys, it won't be that bad." She spoke in a soft tone that I didn't want to argue until Skylar stepped on my foot.

"Oh no," Skylar and I whispered in unison. I have a REALLY bad feeling about this, just like the time I have tricked some Aphrodite girls into falling into some mud. They got their fun when, I shuddered at the thought of that dreaded dress up game.

"You should of saved yourselves," Percy advised.

"Oh really?" Skylar asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at Percy, who was still looking dead in that outfit. "I'm in the underworld aren't I?" He whispered so only I can hear. I shrugged.

"You're over exaggerating!" Alexis yelled.

"We're NOT!" Nico countered. Alexis just glared at him and I really wanted to know what was going on. Nico just looked like he wanted to summon out some Hell hounds, but he had this faint blush across his face which made my eye twitch.

"What the-" I stopped mid sentence looking for a cuss until I found it, "What the fuck is going on here? I thought we were here to move something?" I asked Annabeth, who held blindfolds up.

"Well there is this ball going on later tonight and we wanted to bring you boys there!" Silena and Alexis squealed. Skylar had this irritated look.

"Why?" Skylar questioned.

"Well first day of the cruise ship, I remember passing by you boys when I accidentally dropped my bracelet there while I explored," Silena answered. She looked like she really wanted to do this.

"Besides, isn't Luke going?" Alexis asked. She realized what she just said and looked like she just mentally smacked herself.

"What did you say?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all Perce," Alexis said casually like she said nothing so important.

"No, you said something about a Luke." Nico objected.

"Who's Luke?" I asked. I looked over at Skylar who looked like he was thinking about someone, maybe this Luke person.

The girls were silent, not wanting to answer except Annabeth. She was trembling and kept looking at us and Percy especially. Silena broke the silent when she checked her watch; "Oh man! Annabeth put the blindfolds on them!" Silena shouted and the next thing we knew it our eyes were covered by cloth. "Dress up time!" I heard Silena and Alexis squealed.

About a couple of minutes passed by, but it felt like hours. We didn't feel anything like our clothes being taken off, or the girls talking. All I heard is soft muttering and getting occasional smacking upside the head by Thalia.

"Alright done!" They both exclaimed. The clothes were removed; Nico and Percy both just looked at us with amusement in their eyes.

"What?" We both questioned.

"I love the new look," Percy spoke trying to hide his laughter. Nico was nodding in approval while letting out a couple of laughs.

I stood in front of a mirror where I saw how I looked and my jaw nearly dropped. I was in a green collared shirt and at the bottom right of the shirt in tiny writing were 'Travis McCoy'. I rolled my eyes at the statement and noticed a purple tie with black stripes tied around the collar. My pants were black jeans, and I was actually grateful since I didn't want to be in dress pants. The green high top converse was the most noticeable in this whole outfit, besides my shirt. My hair was straightened out and I scowled at that since I had bangs like Skylar, but it didn't cover my eyes. My bangs were parted to the left and my ears were covered by my straightened hair and not my usual messy curly hair.

"Not bad I suppose," I whispered, but then we all heard a shout. All the girls were giggling and we went over to see Skylar having deep angry electrical blue eyes. Nico whispered clear, and we let out a sigh.

"Why!" He groaned, and slumped down on a bed.

"Because you look adorable duh," Silena replied and pecked Skylar on the cheek. Skylar perked up a little, but not so much.

Skylar was in one of the weirdest outfits I've seen out of all these monkey suits we were put in. He had a midnight blue colored collared shirt that had long sleeve, but just like Nico the sleeves were rolled up not to his elbow, but in his mid forearm. Instead of a jacket like Percy and I, he had a denim black vest. He had denim black jeans that looked like skinny jeans, but not really, and had the same blue high tops like Percy.

Silena yanked Skylar up to his feet while Alexis was behind Nico, Percy, and me. They started pushing us out of the cabin. We all turned around before they pushed us completely to the wall. We saw their face and they had this evil look. "We will be right back," Alexis reassured. They both closed the door, and when we were about to leave-

_CRASH! BAM!_

"THALIA, PUT THIS ON NOW!"

"ANNABETH, DON'T YOU WANT TO LOOK NICE FOR THE GUYS?"

"THALIA! WEAR THIS, NOW!"

"ANNABETH, STOP RUNNING OR I'LL PULL YOUR HAIR. YOU KNOW I WOULD!"

We had animated sweat drops running down our foreheads when everyone in first class around the girls' cabin came out of their own cabin looking extremely worried at the door. "This is amusing?" Nico and Skylar questioned looking at the door still.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I knew that was Katie because I can recognize her voice from a mile away.

"KATIE, WEAR THIS NOW, OR WE'LL TELL HIM!"

"KATIE PUT THIS ON!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"KATIE, JUST PUT ON THE DRESS!"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

We were just listening to them, when the old lady next to us asked, "Is everything alright in there?"

"We really don't know ma'am," Skylar replied. We all nodded agreeing with him, and in a blink of an eye Annabeth and Thalia were pushed out with a bit of scowls on their faces. When they were about to go inside the door slammed shut with-

_CRASH_

"KATIE, WEAR IT!"

"NO!"

"KATIE STAY STILL!"

Annabeth looked really great and stunning, or was that Percy speaking. She had a stunning sliver strapless dress that reached pass her knees. In the light you could maybe see a bit of sliver glitter spread around from the waist down. With the entire silver colored clothing, she had black high heels, but if you looked closed enough it had a bit of sliver. She held a gray long wallet, but I didn't know they call those. Her nails were painted blue, the brightest color in that outfit. Her hair was in a messy bun, some stand of blonde hair was flying around a bit, and I swore I saw azure blue highlights in her blonde hair. She wore light make up, she had rosy colored blush on and a bit of pink lipstick.

"Silena! Why did you have to push us out!" Annabeth yelled her face looked a bit flustered. I noticed Percy staring at her with those love sick Aphrodite boys.

I looked over at Thalia just like Nico and Skylar. "Nice look," Skylar laughed and kissed Thalia's forehead like an older brother would. She looked away, but smiled faintly.

"Whatever Bird Brain," Thalia giggled.

Thalia looked quite as stunning like Annabeth. She had a black strapless tube dress with a white bow around her waist and was tied into a bow on her right hip. She had a bit of blue glitter from the waist down just like Annabeth, but she had blue and gray glitter together. With all that black, I suspected she wore black high heels, and I was right! It looked nice, since she didn't have much make up on. It was a bit faded, but she had a pink rosy colored blush on her cheeks and light black eye shadow and mascara. Her nails were painted in a pattern going from black to blue and repeating. Her hair was left alone, but was slightly curled at the bottom. Her legs were a bit trembling and looked like she needed someone to help her stand.

"KATIE, WE'RE ALMOST DONE!"

"KATIE, JUST STAY STILL AND WE WON'T PULL YOUR HAIR!"

It was silent for a few seconds until we heard, "You're done! Now go show off to _him_!" Alexis and Silena both shouted in unison pushing Katie out.

Katie was pushed out, but was caught by Annabeth. Annabeth helped Katie stand, and I was left speechless. Katie had a green fitting dress with sleeves reaching to her elbows. The dress reached to her mid thigh. Just like the other girls, it had a bit of glitter on it making it sparkle deep green from the waist down. Her straight black hair was now curled with a full bloom red lily in her hair. Her green high heels also sparkled a bit. She barely wore make up, and all I noticed was her rosy red colored cheeks.

"You look...beautiful," I spoke out loud, when I realized what I said I instantly turned red, "Sorry sea water is getting to me," I covered up. Skylar rolled his eyes and saved me,

"Are you girls okay?" Skylar asked covering my embarrassing moment.

"Don't ever fight Alexis or Silena when it comes to fashion," All three of them warned. We nodded in understanding.

"How did they get us changed so fast?" I asked all of a sudden. That question has been bugging me for quite some time now.

But before any of them could answer-

"Okay, let's go!" we all turned around and saw Alexis and Silena. They both looked really stunning and I saw both Skylar and Nico checking them out with wide eyes.

Silena had a blue fitting strapless cocktail dress that reached to her knee, with the dress a black bow was around her waist and was tied into a bow on her left hip. Just like all the other girls she had blue glitter spread around from the waist down, but some a little above the waist. Her blue heels were like a midnight blue, but lighter. Her black long hair was in long spirals, and I saw a bit of midnight blue highlights. She didn't wear much make up except for some pink blush and a bit of mascara.

"Stop checking me out Skylar, it's embarrassing, but we can hang out on the deck after alright big boy?" She giggled when she caught Skylar staring at her. Skylar averted his eyes to a painting and I find it amusing.

I looked over at Alexis and she looked just as stunning as Silena.

Alexis had a red strapless cocktail dress similar like Silena, but it reached to her mid thigh, with a bow placed on the right side of her waist. She was the only girl who didn't have glitter on, and I was actually glad. Her black high heels had a little bit of sliver glitter. Her hair was in an intricate braid making it looked like a headband while the rest of her hair was in long caramel spirals that reached her mid back.

I turned to talk to my buddy Nico, but his face was red and this time it wasn't from the heat. I waved my hand in front of him, "Nico?" I called out. Percy and Skylar looked at him also until Alexis called out.

"You like the view Nico?" She teased, and Nico snapped out look away. He had this small smile, but his whole pale face was red for once!

We all walked to the ballroom chatting. Silena and Alexis occasionally flirting with Nico and Skylar, but then it all stopped when a man about the same age as us, or older came up from behind. He had blonde spiky hair, and bit messy. He had the original standard look of a tuxedo with a purple tie and purple high top converse, but from my view he should have put on black dress shoes.

"Hey Annabeth," He greeted. He went over to Annabeth wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her on the lips. It felt really awkward since I could feel electricity and water fighting over to stay still. Annabeth didn't seem to like it, but she played along. When the man finally pulled away he looked up; "and who are these people?" He asked, but he had this feeling that I'm being watched again when I'm around this dude.

Annabeth sent Percy apologetic look before introducing us, "Green Eyes is Percy Jackson, Death Boy is Nico Di Angelo, Prankster looking one is Travis Stoll, and the Eldest one is Skylar Grace. Boys, this is my fiancé, Luke Castellan." Annabeth introduced all of us. I was trying to hold back a laughter when I felt the electricity, ocean, and fire fight to keep ocean calm.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Luke offered his hand to Percy. Percy reluctantly took his hand, but with a fake smile trying to hide his sad expression.

"Nice to meet you too, Luke." Percy greeted back.

Luke greeted all of us, but had this mini glaring contest with Skylar until Luke looked towards Silena and Alexis, "You girls did great with Annabeth, she looks gorgeous tonight." He complimented.

"Thanks," Silena beamed, but Alexis just watched him with this deep scowl and disgust in her eyes.

"Can we go to that ball now?" Thalia asked, breaking the small awkwardness.

"Yea let's go, it's getting a little stuffy here," Skylar agreed and walked ahead; When we went inside, everyone looked so formal and sophisticated in there, I felt like I had to barf and I wasn't in place. I wasn't used to all of this at all.

Nico, Skylar, and I went to go sit down in a table since we had no clue on how to dance, so we decided to save the girls from the pain. Plus Percy went to try making friends with Luke instead of feeding him to the shark, so he was with Annabeth and Luke chatting in the corner. The other girls were probably in the ballroom dancing with other formal men.

"I think that Luke fellow is just a faker. He also has this connection with Travis with that prankster aura surrounding him," Nico informed all of us. Skylar had his eyes closed not bothering to open them.

"I agree so much, but he has a small nice aura when he is around Annabeth and the girls," Skylar agreed.

"Well it was just a feeling," Nico shrugged and sat back looking at Alexis.

Some of the girls came back after dancing, and notice Nico and Skylar fell asleep. Alexis and Silena being tricky decided to sit on their laps and see if they will wake up, while they sat on their laps. We decided to talk for the rest of the night until it struck 10 o' clock, and Luke had to leave. "Business early morning," He spoke. Percy rose up and gave him a farewell. Luke laughed and gave Percy a brotherly hug, but a thing that bothered me was he had this evil scowl, and it looked like he slipped something into the jacket Percy was wearing.

I rubbed my eyes seeing if I was just going blurry, but just thought the seasickness was getting to me. With that Luke left, and we decided to just chat until midnight.

**

* * *

Ookami: All credits go to Sugoi!**

**Sugoi: But-**

**Ookami: Wait! How about this after story!**

**Sugoi: But Ookami yo-**

**Ookami: Enjoy!**

* * *

Travis's P.O.V

It was around 11:30 P.M, and we were still here with a few others. Skylar and Nico were flustered when they awoke a few minutes ago. I stretched and let out a yawn until I saw Thalia whisper something to Alexis's ear and she perked up, "Let's dance!" She exclaimed.

"We don't dance sorry," Skylar spoke first, but Silena grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the middle of the dance floor when a slow dance came. "Whoa, but Silena I don't ev-" He was cut off when she put her index finger gently on his lips.

"Don't worry I'll lead you and you follow," She replied and he only nodded.

"Come on Percy," Annabeth called.

"Sorry, but I don-" He was cut off when Annabeth just dragged him to the dance floor.

I stood up and decided to act better than the others, "Katie care to dance?" I asked.

"I'll leave first, a little sea sick." Thalia said, she smiled at Katie and started to leave for her cabin.

Katie took my hand, and giggled. Nico rolled his eyes, but was later dragged by Alexis. I led Katie to the dance floor, and tried remembering the dances the Apollo kids tried teaching me. I started leading through the dance trying to look at my feet, but Katie made sure not to. I smiled a faint smile at her, and she smiled back.

I looked around and saw everyone already leading even Nico. Skylar actually had a smile on his face since the longest time I have known him. Percy was laughing and having a good time for once and it was with Annabeth, his dream girl. Nico, Son of Hades, was actually having a good time with Alexis, his type of girl. And I'm with Katie, my dream girl.

_Best Day Ever_

**

* * *

Ookami: I wrote that part! Anyways longest chapter!**

**Sugoi: It took you a while**

**Ook****ami: Yea whatever! Anyways I made a new website check it out in our profile! It****'****s a place where you can meet us!**

**Sugoi: Yea! We would love to meet our readers and you can be a member there, and maybe get update information from us!**

**Ookami: Please review!**

**Sugoi: Review!**

**Peace!**

**-Ookami and Sugoi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sugoi: AHH! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE WE WROTE FOR THIS ACCOUNT!**

**Ookami: Blame our teachers and our stories on our individual accounts.**

**Sugoi: I get to do this chapter, because it's Ookami's turn to do the other stories :D This is what you get for hard work! You only have to do one chapter!**

**Ookami: SHUT UP!**

**Sugoi: I'll shut up if you do the Disclaimer.**

**Ookami: -sighs- We don't own PJO, now shut up!**

**Skylar's POV**

Silena and I were walking around the ship, with our friends secretly tagging along. NO, it's not a date, but as we were walking, I was admiring how beautiful she was. She was wearing a blue sundress which matched her eyes and heels to go with it. She had a hat on her head, and while I was looking at her, I could hear our friends whispering to each other. They believed that I wouldn't notice them following us.

"Nico, you stepped on my heels!" Alexis whispered loudly.

"Sorry Alexis," Nico whispered back.

"Would you guys shut up? They're gonna hear us!" Percy whispered. Too late for that, I was surprised Silena didn't even notice. Our friends are the worst ninjas ever.

"So, how about that camp you mention sometimes?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I used to go to this camp for years. I remember I was really close to this guy, but now I don't remember him." Silena answered.

"Really?" I questioned. She nodded and I smiled. "Me too, I went to a camp as well. I used to be so close to this one girl, but now I don't seem to remember her."

"It's a shame isn't it, to feel like you were so close to someone, yet you don't remember them at all." She said, sounding depressed.

"I know, right? Now let's talk about something more cheerful." I said, hoping to get her to cheer up.

"Oh! At my camp, I remember we did archery, climbed a rock climbing wall, played Capture the Flag, and did all other campy stuff." She said cheerfully.

"Wow, our camps are alike then, because mine was like that too!" I laughed.

"Don't all camps have these kinds of activities?" she asked. I laughed again and she smiled.

"I guess they do. I'll expect this next time I go to a camp, I'll be looking for those things." I told her.

"So, umm, what's going on in your life?" she asked, trying to make more conversation.

"I live in Percy's apartment, I'm actually a police officer in training." I informed her proudly.

"So if I have a stalker, I know which cop to call." She joked.

"Yeah, request for Officer Grace, okay?" I said, going along with her joke.

We laughed and I asked her about her modeling career. She went on and on about how people underestimated modeling.

_While this is occurring, let's take a look at the others, who are following them as we speak…_

"Percy, you need to control your friends." Annabeth informed him.

"Well, it's not my fault they're ADHD, they can't sit still." Percy defended.

"Katie, isn't it cute on how they're on a date and stuff?" Alexis squealed.

"I know, I bet you if they end up together, Charlie's gonna get mad, but I'm team Skylar!" Katie agreed.

"You guys, we need to quiet down. I'm surprised they didn't notice us for this long." Annabeth hissed.

"Perce, get her to calm down," Travis told his friend.

"Yeah Perce, she's freaking me out." Nico agreed.

"Not to burst your bubbles or anything, but I'm Team Charlie; Skylar pisses me off way too much." Thalia said boredly.

"No! Skylar and Silena look way cuter!" Alexis said, "and you're only mad because he treats you like a little kid." Alexis teased.

"You guys, we don't wanna ruin their date!" Katie pointed out.

"Oh and you say my friends need to calm down," Percy laughed.

"Oh shut it Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, as she smacked his arm.

"WHOA! I'm so sorry ma'am!" Travis yelled, as he and Nico got pelted with dentures.

"What you guys do?" Thalia asked.

"We walked in on an old lady doing karate. She did not like that we opened the door so widely, so she threw dentures at us." Nico answered.

"Well, maybe you guys shouldn't just open random doors?" Alexis questioned.

"Because it's fun! Now let's try this one!" Travis nominated, as he opened a random door to reveal a naked lady.

"Oh my god, RETREAT!" Percy ordered as all the friends ran away from a lady in a bathrobe, swinging a bat.

_OKAY, so let's return to Silena and Skylar after this little umm, event… _

**Skylar's POV**

"Okay, so you're saying when you went to the Central Park Zoo, Travis locked up Nico in the Lion's Den?" Silena laughed.

"Yeah, I'm serious! Nico started climbing up random poles and trees trying to get out, but he kept falling right in front of the lion. It was hilarious!" I told her, as I was laughing as well.

"Oh! There was this one time where Ale-"Silena got cut off by one of the last things I expected: A Fury.

"Just when I was about to hear a story bout Ms. Diva." I sighed before pulling out my glove. I put it on and I focused on a celestial bronze spear, but when it was merging into my hand Silena pushed me back.

She looked at me with sorrowful eyes like she would have to erase my memory after this, "Skylar, whatever you see is just a dangerous pest." She spoke taking out a celestial bronze dagger.

I grabbed a hold of a rope holding a sand bag. The spear in my hand turned into a one handed sword, "Its not a dangerous pest, Its more like a lonesome pet." I said cutting the rope.

Silena looked over at me and almost screamed. I held onto the rope while it fling me onto the top. I gave her a thumbs up, and she understood it. When the sandbag was about to hit the ground, she threw her dagger directly through it.

The sand in it created a dust thanks to the wind. I jumped down and hit the fury directly in the head once the dust cleared. I did a backflip in the air before landing and saw the yellow dust on my hair and clothing. Same goes for Silena.

"How did you learn how to use a weapon?" I questioned. She put a hand to her hips before looking at me.

She raised an eyebrow, "I like to ask the same thing to you also."

"We say it at the same time okay?" I asked.

She nodded and we both opened our mouth, "I'm a demigod." We said simultaneously. Our eyes widen when we both sat down our back against the railing.

"Let me introduce myself properly then," She smiled taking my hand, "I'm Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite and Head Counselor for the Aphrodite Cabin. "

I grinned before gripping onto her hand a little harder and smiling at her, "Names Skylar Anthony Hawk Grace, Son of Zeus and Lieutenant to the Gods. Supposedly I have two other siblings." I spoke.

We looked at each other smiling before we spoke to each other, "Promise not to tell our friends? They will freak out if we told them we told each other." Silena spoke.

I nodded, but she continued to speak, "Here is how you seal a promise with me." She spoke leaning closer to me.

I grinned and leaned in also. I closed my semi closed eyes before our lips connected. Her lips felt soft and gentle before I know it we started to make out.

_Back to the others…_

"You just HAD to open that door, now did you?" Thalia sighed. They finally lost the angry lady with the bat, and were walking around defeated.

"You guys, look!" Alexis squealed, as she motioned us to come. They all went to where she was and saw what was going on. Skylar and Silena, making out.

"Ha! In your face Thalia!" Katie whispered loudly.

"Charlie is NOT going to like this," Annabeth said.

"I know, he's not," Alexis smiled.

"Skylar and Silena… Skylena!" Katie squealed quietly.

"Lame couple name," Nico informed.

"Shut up, as if you can come up with anything better," Katie scowled.

"Silar?" he tried.

"Dude, Skylena was way better," Travis laughed.

"You're not gonna back me up?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"You have to admit Nico, Silar is just weird." Percy said.

"Yeah, Skylena's gotta be better," Annabeth agreed.

"Why are we even talking about this in the first place?" Thalia asked.

**Sugoi: And that's what happens when cops storm in without bulletproof vests.**

**Ookami: Where did you get that?**

**Sugoi: I don't know, but remember what happened to that cop in that place?**

**Ookami: Sugoi's the worst salesperson ever, she insulted people while trying to sell cookies for Japan.**

**Sugoi: I know that I'm the worst. I called a guy a dumbass because he asked for a free cookie.**

**Ookami: Note to self, don't hire Sugoi as a salesperson.**

**Sugoi: You suck! Review on the chapter!**

**Peace out!  
-Ookami and Sugoi**

**Silena's P.O.V**

Skylar led me back to my cabin in silent. I smiled while we held hands, but Skylar seemed to avoid any conversation after a while.

"So umm, I'll see you later?" I spoke after he led me to my door. He only shrugged with this grin I missed and loved, _Charlie isn't going to like this..._

"Depends if I act like Romeo." He laughed. I giggled at that statement before pecking him on the cheek. I leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"If you climbed up my window, we wouldn't do talking, but more." I left him there to think. He seemed to turn red and I laughed at his expression, "Night." I spoke kissing him on the lips gently.

He only nodded before staggering a little while walking to his cabin. I giggled before opening my door only to be barged by questions, "Why did you go on a date with Skylar!"

"How come you never told us!"

"Why him!"

"Team Skylar! He is way cooler, and Silena is much better with him no offense to Charles."

"My lips are sealed. Sorry girls." I spoke with a smile before heading to my bed. I laid down and touched my lips and felt it wet still.

"I'm your half sister Silena! Why not tell me!" Alexis whined. I rolled my eyes while keeping my finger to my lips smiling.

_Skylar? Or Charles? Why did I have to meet such a cute boy on board of this ship? _

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**P.S OOKAMI IS LOOKING FOR A VIDEO MAKER AND ARTIST!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sugoi: This is the first chapter I've written since I've arrived back from camp. Woo! AND we have great news, I guess.**

**Ookami: -yells from the other side of the office- NOT REALLY!**

**Akuma: My character is being debuted in this chapter!**

**Sugoi: I knew you made it last minute when I was questioning you.**

**Ookami: -sits down on Sugoi's couch on her side of the office- Yeah, I told her while you **

**were talking to me.**

**Akuma: Um…**

**Sugoi: GET OFF MY COUCH OOKAMI! THIS IS WHY WE HAVE A HUGE LINE OF DUCT TAPE ACROSS THE ROOM. Go to your side with the bed!**

**Ookami: Fine, now Akuma, go get me another smoothie.**

**Akuma: FINE,**

**Sugoi: Akuma, can you get me one too? Ookami go to bed!**

**Ookami: Too lazy,**

**Akuma: When can I get promoted?**

**Ookami: We already gave you that sharpener.**

**Akuma: IT BROKE!**

**Sugoi: We gave you a Justin Bieber poster,**

**Akuma: I'm am a belieber… but it's not enough…**

**Ookami: Do the disclaimer, and MAYBE you'll get a promotion.**

**Akuma: Ookami nor Sugoi own PJO! NOW WHERE'S MY PROMOTION?**

**Percy's POV**

"I think we should avoid the girls," I announced to the guys one day. There was an uncomfortable silence, until all the guys stood up in outrage and started to argue with each other.

"No, I don't think we should, why should we?"

"We should, it won't be easy!"

"WE HAVE TO DO IT YOU GUYS," I yelled in the middle of all our constant arguments.

"Why should we?" Skylar demanded.

"Yeah, why should we?" Travis agreed.

"BECAUSE, remember what happened to you Skylar, when you were fighting with Thalia?" I

reminded.

_Flashback…_

"_Pandas are bears!" Skylar yelled. They were arguing in the middle of the Limbo deck, where a bunch of people were gathered around their disagreement. You could hear people in the crowd, _

_saying, "They're arguing again, this ought to be good!" Somewhere along those lines. _

"_NO, they're not bears! They're something else!" Thalia countered._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked._

"_They're something scientific-y but I don't remember what it's called. I know for a fact they're not bears!" she answered._

"_Well, since you don't know right now, they're bears in my book!" he shouted._

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!" _

"_YES!" _

"_THEY ARE NOT BEARS!" She said, sounding frustrated._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about, naïve little girl!" he informed._

"_All I know is that PANDAS are NOT bears!" Thalia confirmed._

_Skylar was about to object, when he saw something he really wasn't in the mood into killing right now. The Minotaur. It was charging over to us, and he had to tackle Thalia and push her out of the way. He was on top of her and she pushed him off._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded._

"_SAVED YOUR LIFE JUST NOW!" He informed._

"_From what? That old lady?" she asked, as she pointed at where the Minotaur once was. In its place was an old lady._

"_Excuse me dear, do you know where everyone's playing bingo?" the lady asked._

"_Of course Ma'am." Thalia said, as she got off the floor. She scowled at Skylar before she gave directions to her and left him alone. The Minotaur popped in and he had to quickly kill it while he was STILL alone._

_End of Flashback…_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about what happened there," Skylar murmured.

"Ha ha, that was funny when Thalia got mad because you supposedly saved her from an old

lady." Nico laughed.

"So yeah, that's a reason why we should avoid them! For their own safety! Every time we've been hanging out with them, we've been bombarded with monsters!" I said convincingly.

"I understand you're worried about their safety, but they're going to KNOW that we're avoiding them. You know how girls are! They'll get hurt, and then BOOM, there goes our friendships." Skylar countered.

"I know you're worried about our friendships, but I couldn't live with the guilt if something happened to Annabeth just because she was hanging out with me and what not. We need to think of their well being before ourselves." I objected, as we all looked up at the same direction.

"What are we looking at?" Travis asked.

"A flashback's about to play, hold on," I answered, as I kept my gaze up at the same direction.

_ANOTHER Flashback…_

"_Have you ever tried putting a CD in a microwave?" I asked her. We were hanging out in one of the lounges in the boat, since it was kind of hot at that time of day. _

"_No why?" she questioned._

"_It'll look really pretty." I answered._

"_Wow Percy, because it'll look really pretty?" she laughed._

"_Yeah, it's a good reason." I defended._

"_Well your logic seems to be like Aphro- I mean your logic seems to be different!" she said, but I heard her correct herself. I wonder what she was about to say._

"_Well, it WAS a good reason, because it WAS really pretty." I informed her._

"_That would've broken your microwave," she giggled._

"_I know that it would've broken my microwave!" I told her._

"_You are a wonder Seaweed Brain," she smiled. I was smiling at her, when I saw a dracanae come up behind her. _

"_LET'S GO OVER HERE, SHALL WE?" I exclaimed, as I offered her my arm and smiled at her._

"_Sure? Why the sudden change of location?" she questioned, as she took my arm._

"_Because I felt like it," _

"_MORE of your brilliant logic," she laughed._

"_You better get used to it then." I grinned worriedly, as I pulled her away from where the dracanae was. _

_End of Flashback…_

"I was lucky she didn't get hurt!" I told Skylar.

"Well, I want to preserve my friendships, why don't you?" Skylar questioned.

"I WANT TO PROTECT THEM, we're too dangerous!" I told him.

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"Did you forget who we are?" I asked him.

"I know exactly who we are!" he answered back.

"Well, why are you questioning me then?" I hissed.

"YOU GUYS, CALM DOWN!" Nico yelled, pushing us apart. I didn't realize that Skylar and I were up in each other's personal space. "Can't we handle this in a better way?"

"Hey, am I intruding?" we turned and saw a slender girl with long, dirty blond hair standing there. Her eyes were just like a greenish meadow, but sort of like an ocean colored green; her hair was straight and reached her mid back. She was wearing a green tank top and short shorts with white gladiator sandals.

**Third Person POV**

"Where are we going? I mean I just met you and all, but you are super hot compared to an emo kid like me." Nico spoke while holding hands with the dirty blond hair girl.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me, Nico?" The girl asked.

"No! I do trust you Aimi, but I ju-" He was cut off by Aimi.

"Are you sure that you aren't one of those guys who have trust issues?" She asked tracing a heart on his shirt.

He hesitated a little, and Aimi seemed to notice. She seemed disappointed at his hesitation and started to get all teary.

"You are.." she sobbed before running off in who knows where. Nico looked at the ground like he was staring somewhere.

"Dad why do you wanna be the anti- Aphrodite?" Nico muttered before going after Aimi, "Aimi wait!"

He chased after her into the first class hallway. He wasn't so comfortable in this place without his friends, but it was for a girl he had love on first sight with, "Aimi!" he shouted.

"Uh Hey Nico," Someone greeted behind him and had this deep voice so it had to be male, "What are you doing here?"

"I kinda lost this girl cause she ran off crying when she thought I was one of those guys who have trust issues." Nico responded.

"Oh, when I was walking here I saw a girl crying down the hallway by the janitor's closet. Come on lets go cheer her up and get you on that date." The man named, Luke, responded with a grin.

Nico nodded and they both walked down the hallway when they heard sobbing. Nico stiffen at it and tried to think of a way to apologize. When they were nearing the corner, Nico decided to talk to her alone.

"I'll take it from here." Nico responded before running to the corner. Luke just nodded and when Nico had his back turned; Luke grinned mischievously.

Nico ran to the corner and saw Aimi sobbing on the ground. He kneeled down beside her and put a hand to her shoulder, "Aimi, are you alright?" he asked.

"No! The guy I like doesn't trust me!" Aimi sobbed. Nico was quite taken back by this piece of information, but kept a straight face even though he was jumping inside.

"Whos the guy?" Nico, the dense boy, asked.

"You idiot!" Aimi exclaimed jumping onto him and kissing him full on the lips. Nico seemed to relax against the kiss and wanted more until-

_Bang!_

"Good job, Aimi." Luke spoke carrying the unconscious Nico Di Angelo. Aimi wipped her mouth with a baby wipe and smiled at Luke.

"It was way to easy, but since you are so willingly to give me extra cash once he wakes up he'll be paralyze so he won't get to his friends. Just gotta love having Demeter as your mom." Aimi giggled before latching onto Luke.

"Heres the next step.."

**Percy's POV**

"Finally, we caught up with you!" I panted. Travis and I were chasing Skylar around the boat for half an hour.

"Wow, it took you guys, THAT LONG to catch me?" Skylar exclaimed with this sarcastic look.

"Dude, we seriously need to talk about this." I told him.

"Wassup you guys!" we turned and saw Luke drinking a smoothie.

"Hey," we greeted.

"Nico just told me he hated you guys for what Skylar did," he turned to Skylar and asked, "What

you do to get him so pissed?"

"Nothing," Skylar obviously lied.

"Skylar, tell us what happened and what he is talking about?" Travis asked.

"I can't tell you! It was a promise and you two know how I feel about promises," he sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to discuss this," Luke said uncomfortably and walked off to the skydeck.

"Skylar, what's Luke talking about?" I asked him.

"NOTHING, there's nothing to be asking me about," Skylar insisted.

"Dude, why can't you tell us? I mean we are like brothers!" Travis yelled.

"I promised not to." He said firmly going back to that excuse.

"Skylar," I spoke.

"Percy, I just can't tell you," he sighed.

"WHY NOT?" Travis and I asked in outrage.

"BECAUSE, I JUST CAN'T!" he yelled back at us.

"Fine, when you're ready to tell us, come, but for now, I'm gonna shun you." I told him.

"Shun me? That's unnecessary!" Skylar shouted while holding his fist together in anger, and I swore I saw a vein pop.

"YEAH, SHUN YOU," Travis agreed, as we both walked away angrily from Skylar.

"Did you really have to use that word, 'shun'? It's hard for me to feel hurt with a word used like that!" Skylar yelled.

"Well we had to! Its not my fault you have a small vocabulary bird brain!" Travis and I yelled in unison before walking off to our cabins.

**Annabeth's POV**

The guys are so weird for thinking we weren't going to notice that they were avoiding us. We just witnessed them fighting amongst each other about Skylar hiding something from them.

"Annabeth, what should we do?" Silena asked.

"We can't have them go home hating each other," Katie agreed.

"I'm completely fine with that," Thalia piped up.

"Well, I'm not; we should do something to help them make up." I concluded.

"They're so tight, I can't believe they're capable of fighting with each other," Alexis said. We all

nodded in agreement,"It's like US fighting. THAT would be strange." she exclaimed.

"Oh hey Silena!" A girl with these green meadow eyes and dirty blond hair greeted Silena cheerfully and when I looked at Silena, she had this clueless look.

"Do I kn-" she was cut off.

"So did you tell them?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Tell us what?" Katie and I asked curious. Silena backed away towards the railing while holding her hands up.

"Nothing! I don't even know her!" Silena exclaimed. I wasn't really convinced on how her eyes were looking somewhere else besides us.

"Sis, tell us what she is talking about!" Alexis exclaimed getting at Silena's personal space.

"I don't know what she is talking about!" Silena replied.

"Tell us Silena, or I will throw _your_ precious Skylar over board and I won't hesitate!" Thalia exclaimed with a grin.

"I...I can't tell you! I made a promise!" she shouted almost into tears.

"Silena," I spoke up pushing the girls away from her. She looked up at me and I smiled gently, "remember? We're all friends here no wait we're like sisters! You can tell us anything please? I don't want to end of like the guys; hating each others." I explained.

She seemed reluctantly, but when she looked back at Skylar and how frustrated he was, she finally sighed and looked at all of us dead in the eye, "...I told him." she said.

"Told who what?" Katie asked.

"I told Skylar," she let inhaled a big deep breath before continuing, "I told Skylar that I was a demigod."

**Sugoi: DUN, DUN, DUN! **

**Ookami: Sugoi, what are you doing in the sound effects room?**

**Sugoi: I felt it necessary to do this, now are you off my couch?**

**Ookami:…**

**Sugoi: When I get there, you better be off my couch!**

**Akuma: -sigh- I never got that promotion, BUT I'll take over this part of the Author's **

**Note, as Sugoi is attempting to push Ookami off her couch. –Takes in big breath- REVIEW, **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Sugoi: YOU'RE DEAD OOKAMI! –huge crash- **

**Akuma: -sigh- I'll get the fire extinguisher.**

**Review!  
Ookami, Sugoi, and our Intern Phase 2, Akuma!**

**Sugoi and Ookami: Where's our smoothies? **


End file.
